


Giving You My Love And Care

by PrinceOfHell00



Series: Life With Papa!Sebastian and Little!Ciel [6]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Caring Ciel Phantomhive, Common Cold, Cute Ciel Phantomhive, Diapers, Family Fluff, Gen, Little!Ciel, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Papa!Sebastian, Sick Sebastian Michaelis, Stuffed Toys, Thumb-sucking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, alternate universe - littles are known, toddler!Ciel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceOfHell00/pseuds/PrinceOfHell00
Summary: When Sebastian comes down with a cold, Ciel does what he can to take good care of him; just like his papa always does for him.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive
Series: Life With Papa!Sebastian and Little!Ciel [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1382725
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	Giving You My Love And Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ttfan111robstar1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttfan111robstar1/gifts).



> A request fic done for the lovely, kind, talented and brilliant Cloe!! Hope you like and enjoy it! <3 <3 <3 <3
> 
> Ciel's headspace: 2yrs

Sebastian puttered around the kitchen, trying to get the dishes washed and dried and put away as quick as possible. His head and sinuses were killing him, and all he wanted to do was lie down on the sofa and sleep until it was time to wake Ciel from his own nap. He knew once the little awoke, that sleep wouldn't be happening for neither of them again until later that night. Since it was summer holiday now, his boy had been especially rambunctious for the last few days; now that he actually got to be little for more than just three days out of the week. It made Sebastian's heart sing to see his little boy able to be so carefree without any thoughts of homework and waking up early for class on Monday mornings.

And Sebastian just had to go and catch a summer cold less than a week in.

"Way to go, Michaelis," he mumbled to himself, muffling a sneeze in the crook of his elbow afterward.

He'd been ill for only a day so far, but his symptoms had rapidly escalated within the first few hours. His nose was stuffed to the max, his throat felt like someone was slicing into it with a hot knife, his limbs wouldn't stop aching, and his head felt like someone was constantly banging a mallet against the inside of his skull. To say he felt miserable, would be an understatement.

Though, he certainly had to admit, he was very grateful to have not gotten ill with that horrid stomach virus his poor baby had suffered from a couple weeks ago.

Sebastian placed the last and final dried bowl into the proper cupboard, letting a groan of relief and pain out as he leaned against the counter, for a moment.

After taking a moment to regather his strength and will to move, he pushed himself away from the counter, grabbed the baby monitor, and dragged his aching body to the sitting room. Upon reaching the sofa, Sebastian flopped himself back first onto the heavenly cushions, letting out a content sigh as he did.

The caregiver pulled his mobile out for a moment to check the time, seeing that he had about an hour and a half to get some sleep. That should be enough to tie him over until nightfall, he thought.

With that, Sebastian placed both his mobile and the baby monitor on the coffee table, and allowed his heavy lids to fall shut.

Ciel stirred, mumbling sleepily to no one as his mind gradually began coming back to consciousness. He nuzzled his face into the warm, soft fabric of his blankie, and opened his eyes. After blinking his eyes a couple of times, Ciel slowly sat up in his makeshift crib of pillows. He rubbed his eyes with close-fisted hands, then looked around the room in confusion.

Where was papa?

Usually papa would be the one to wake him up from his nap, not let Ciel wake up on his own all alone.

Ciel contemplated on what he should do. He could just call for his papa through the baby monitor that sat on the man's end table. But then, he could also always go search for him instead–like a big boy! Unlike other littles around his age range or older, Ciel didn't always find it particularly necessary for him to always act like a big boy when regressed to his oldest headspace, but every now and again it could be really enjoyable and rewarding.

Decision made, Ciel took his blankie in hand and climbed over the large pillows encasing him in the middle of the bed. He grabbed hold of Blue on his way off the bed, who had somehow managed to get all the way from Ciel's arms to the foot of the bed.

The little wandered through all of the upstairs rooms, checking every inch and corner of them for his papa. When he found no trace of papa in any of the rooms, Ciel made his way to the staircase. He peered down the stairs, for a moment, biting his lip as he thought about the best way to get down. He was a bit nervous about going down them by himself. He never used the stairs when he was little, because papa would always carry him up and down when needed. Finally deciding the best way for him would be backwards on his hands and knees, Ciel gripped his blankie and stuffie tightly in each hand, and got down on the floor in front of the wooden stairs. As he slowly crawled his way down, the little was thankful he was wearing shortalls instead of only a onesie, because even with the denim covering his knees, he could still feel the hard wood digging into them.

Once he finally made it to the bottom of the steps, he stood back up and rubbed at his knees until the mild burning sensation went away. Just as Ciel was about to head into the kitchen first, a familiar sound caught his attention from the sitting room, so instead he began making his way down the hallway. When he reached the sitting room, Ciel felt a combination of relief and worry wash over him at the sight before him.

His papa was lying on his back on the sofa, the caregiver's left arm was dangling off the side while the other was thrown across his chest, snores escaping his slightly parted lips. But even from where Ciel was standing, he could clearly see a bright red flush painted across his papa's paler than normal cheeks.

The caregiver had been sneezing a lot and making uncomfortable faces whenever he ate or drank something for the past day, so it certainly wasn't surprising to Ciel to see his papa asleep during the middle of the day like this. The caregiver never slept during the day unless he hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, or he was ill (in this case, the latter). But it worried Ciel greatly to see the man's face look so pale and so red all at once.

Ciel chewed his bottom lip, contemplating whether he should wake his caregiver up or let him continue sleeping.

It didn't take long for Ciel to come to a decision, though; of course he would let his papa continue to sleep. It wouldn't be fair if he just woke papa up for no reason. The little could entertain and take care of himself for a couple more hours, he was a big boy, after all (and it's not like he currently needed anything he couldn't easily do for himself).

The little quietly gasped as a brilliant idea came to mind.

He could take care of his papa and help him get better, just like papa did for him when he was ill!

A determined grin spread across Ciel's face. "C'mon, B'yue, y'ets take cares of papa," Ciel whispered excitedly to the grey bunny. "Firs' papa needs a b'ankie an' a we'd c'yoth."

Ciel placed Blue and blankie down on one of the chairs in the sitting room. "For now you stay here wi'v b'ankie, B'yue. You can hel'b y'ater. P'omise."

The little walked back into the hallway until he reached the white doors of the linen closet. Ciel opened the doors, surveying the many blankets and towels papa kept stocked up on, and decided on choosing the luscious grey blanket sitting on the second shelf. The little boy reached up on his tiptoes, gripped the blanket with both hands, and started tugging on it. A few hard tugs of the lush fabric later, and it finally came free, but not without accidentally bringing down a couple other blankets and towels in the process.

"Oops," Ciel muttered, watching the items fall to the floor.

He shrugged, slinging the grey blanket over his shoulders and grabbing one of the small towels' on the bottom shelf. "S'okay, I can c'yean it up y'ater. Papa's more 'portant righ' now."

Ciel walked into the kitchen, going straight over to the sink and turning on the cold tap. He ran the dark blue wash cloth under the cold water, then squeezed out as much of the excess moisture as he could.

He walked back into the sitting room and over to his papa's sleeping form, and proceeded to lay the cool cloth on top of his heated forehead–resulting in a pleased noise from the caregiver. The boy then unwrapped the blanket from around his shoulders, and laid it over his papa's torso and legs.

"Now for stuffies an' a dummy," he whispered to himself, before quietly bounding out of the room again. Dummies and stuffies _always_ made things better, _especially_ when ill.

After a trip upstairs to his playroom for the stuffies, and a stop at his nursery for a dummy, Ciel was back down in the sitting room where his papa still slept soundly on the black sofa. He set the small mound of stuffies on the floor beside the sofa, then stepped closer to his caregiver's face, dummy clutched in his hand. As gently as he could, Ciel pushed the white and light blue rhino dummy past his papa's parted lips. A satisfied smile lit up Ciel's face when he saw the unconscious man give a couple tentative sucks to the small object. If Ciel could have clapped in joy without waking his papa, he would have.

Now, it was time to give his papa a few comforting friends to help watch over him as he recovers.

The little boy picked up the first plush lying on top of the stuffie pile–a Pusheen stuffie holding a vanilla ice cream cone in her tiny hands–gently sliding the stuffie underneath the arm papa had across his chest. He then placed a beige teddy on top of his papa's chest, leaning the bear's back against the sofa. Next came a light brown cow with a white stripe across her forehead, and then a calico cat, each one fitting on either side of the teddy. And last, but certainly not least–the little returned to the chair that he'd sat Blue and blankie on, and gathered the bunny in his arms, taking him over to his caregiver.

"You 'spcially need t'p'tect papa till he ge'ds be'dder, B'yue," Ciel quietly told the grey bunny, before wrapping papa's dangling arm around Blue.

Ciel stepped back and gazed at his papa. He thought he did a pretty good job making his caregiver comfortable. Papa had a cool compress to help his fever, he had a dummy, and he had many stuffie friends protecting and watching over him; that was all anyone needed to feel better. Well, okay, he supposed medicine _did_ also help with that, too (though, you couldn't pay him enough to _ever_ admit that out loud to anyone). But for now, papa deserved to rest and be comfortable, not be woken up to be tortured with yucky tasting medicine.

Suddenly, Ciel was startled out of his thoughts when his tummy let out a long, loud growl. It was a lot harder for him to tell time when he was little, but if his tummy was growling, then that meant he woke up later from his nap than he realized.

He still didn't feel it was necessary to wake papa, though. If he remembered correctly, papa always kept a few bottles of formula and regular milk in the fridge for when Ciel was really little and was too fussy for papa to put down long enough to make one. And there should also be leftovers in the fridge, too, so that would work.

With that decided, Ciel walked back up to the caregiver and planted a kiss to the top of his head, before happily skipping out of the room and to the kitchen.

As Sebastian slowly started to rouse back into consciousness, there were three things he drowsily registered back-to-back.

One: There were multiple, low sounds emanating from his right (where those sirens?).

Two: There was something damp lying on his forehead.

And three: There was something bulb-shaped in his mouth.

The caregiver peaked his eyes open. It took a minute for his vision to clear, but when it did he was met with the many plush faces of Ciel's stuffed animals–including Blue–staring at him, along with a blanket covering the lower half of his body. He blinked a few times, trying to gage whether or not he was really seeing the stuffed toys, or was only imagining them due to his illness. He pressed his hand down on the Pusheen plush's head, feeling its soft, smooth texture against his palm. At least he wasn't having some kind of strange fever induced hallucination, then.

He then shifted his eyes to his right, and saw that the television was playing an almost entirely mute episode of 'Fireman Sam'. That explained the sirens, then.

Sebastian unwrapped the arm he had around the grey rabbit, reaching his hand up to grab whatever was on his forehead. He pulled it off, and saw that it was a washcloth. How did that get there?

He stared in confusion at the cloth for a moment, before lying it over the back of the sofa to deal with later. Now to find out what the hell was in his mouth.

Sebastian wrapped his tongue around the strange object in his mouth, instinctively giving it a suck.

Did he... did he have a dummy in his mouth?

With the same hand he used to grab the towel, Sebastian plucked the object from his mouth. Sure enough, there sat a dummy in the palm of his hand. Which meant–

"Oh, God. _Ciel_ ," the caregiver whispered in horror, dummy falling out of his hand as he bolted upright on the sofa, knocking over a couple plushies in his haste.

He forgot to wake up on time to get Ciel up from his nap. How could he have forgotten? _How_? _God_ , he felt like the worst papa in the world.

Sebastian pinched the bridge of his (still very stuffy) nose, breathing out a frustrated sigh. This was what he despised most of all about being ill; falling asleep and not being able to wake up as easily on his own (or by anyone else, for that matter). His frustrations with himself did melt away a little, though, when he thought about how sweet and simply adorable it was of his little love to try and care for him.

Worry began eating the man alive, though, when he took notice of how dark the room looked now, with only the lights from the television illuminating a couple areas. He picked up his mobile from where it still resided on the coffee table, clicking the power button and reading the time at the top of the screen, quietly groaning when the numbers flashed 8:55pm.

Again, he really, _really_ despised being ill.

The caregiver put his mobile in his pocket, then slipped out from underneath the blanket and the pile of stuffed toys, and lifted himself off of the sofa. He turned to walk out of the sitting room and head to the kitchen to begin his search for Ciel, but before the caregiver could even make it to the entrance of the room, he caught the distinctly familiar sound of sleepy snuffling come from behind him.

Sebastian turned around, and there, curled up on the floor in front of the toy chest against the far left side of the wall, was his little one–fast asleep with his face half-buried in his blankie, and a thumb tucked in his mouth. Sebastian had to hold a hand over his grinning mouth to keep from letting out a ( _very_ ) high pitched noise at the precious sight of his slumbering little boy. Swallowing–slightly grimacing at the sharp, stinging pain the action caused–and quietly clearing his throat, Sebastian removed his hand and moved towards Ciel, stepping over and around the various toys that lay scattered on the floor.

He crouched down, placing an arm under the boy's neck and the other beneath his knees, picking the little along with his blankie up into his arms, and cradling him to his chest as he carefully stood back up. Now that the caregiver had the little in his arms, he took notice of the various food stains the boy had on his clothes and on sections of his face. Some of Sebastian's worry did ease, though, knowing that Ciel had eaten something while he'd been asleep (he just really hoped Ciel didn't eat only junk food during that time). As for the remainder of his worry–

Sebastian lightly patted Ciel's bottom. Like he expected, Ciel was in desperate need of a nappy change. Sebastian only hoped that his little one hadn't been wet for too long (a little with nappy rash and a sick caregiver, did _not_ sound like a fun experience he wanted to have _ever_ ).

Before the caregiver left the room, he snatched up the grey bunny rabbit that laid toppled on the sofa, and also swiped the remote from the left side of the middle TV shelf, and turned the television off.

As Sebastian walked down the hallway, he caught sight of both the kitchen light on, and something sticking out of the white closet doors in the hall. Upon closer inspection, he saw that it was a corner piece of a blanket. He guessed the little accidentally knocked a few things down while retrieving the blanket for his caregiver. It wasn't a problem, though–it actually warmed Sebastian's heart, and made the man proud that his little boy had been so considerate to do his best to clean up afterward–Sebastian could easily organize everything back to the way it was sometime the next day. With his decision made, Sebastian made his way to the kitchen to turn off the light.

Before he got too close to the entrance, Sebastian pulled Ciel's blankie over the little boy's eyes, so the brightness of the kitchen light wouldn't wake him. When he leaned in the entryway to flip the light switch off, Sebastian's hand stopped and hovered over the switch as the state of the room caught his attention.

Now, he wouldn't say the kitchen was in complete disarray, but it certainly wasn't in the same spotless condition he remembered leaving it in.

Two small tupperware containers (along with an empty bottle) were haphazardly thrown in the sink. What had been in them, Sebastian didn't know, but he was just glad it seemed like Ciel mostly ate leftovers instead of only junk food. There were smears of whatever sauce had been in the tupperware on the refrigerator door handle, leading from there to the floor, to the front edge around the sink. Though, the stains looked like they'd been tried to be wiped clean–looking to the far left of the counter top, Sebastian spotted a clumsily folded dish towel lying on top.

Well, the mess could have been worse, and it's not like his little boy didn't not try cleaning up after himself. Sebastian was just relieved knowing Ciel ate something, that's really all that mattered to him. He could take care of the messy kitchen, the closet, and the sitting room sometime the next day. After turning off the kitchen light, the caregiver began making his way upstairs, once more.

Sebastian walked into the nursery, flipping the switch on the panel by the door to the medium lighting setting, so his little one wouldn't be woken up by the brightness. Sebastian then walked over to the dark wooden changing table and placed Ciel down, setting the little's blankie and stuffie on the beige, cushy rocking chair, for the moment.

The caregiver stripped the boy out of his stained shortalls and shirt, and threw them in the laundry bin beside the table. He grabbed a fresh nappy, baby powder, nappy cream (just in case there was a rash), and nappy wipes from the compartment below the changing table; setting the items on top of it. The caregiver unsnapped the tabs on the little's nappy, lifting up the boy's legs and removing the soaked garment, and throwing it into the beige nappy pale connected to the right side of the table. Sebastian sighed in relief when he saw that there wasn't any sign of a rash on his little boy's skin. He put the cream back where it was, then opened the wipes and started wiping away the urine from Ciel's thighs, backside and genitals. Once he was thoroughly clean, Sebastian unfolded the new nappy and placed it under Ciel's bum, lightly dusting baby powder over him before taping the nappy up.

After putting the nappy changing items away, the man pulled out some hand and face wipes. The caregiver pulled out two of the wipes, then put the package back in its proper place. He carefully extracted the little's thumb from his mouth, and gently began cleaning his little one's messy face. Once all traces of dried food were removed, Sebastian threw away the used wipes, and walked over to Ciel's dresser. He opened the bottom drawer, pulling out a white shirt with a light brown dachshund on it, and matching white shorts with miniature dachshunds decorating the front and back.

Just as Sebastian was done getting Ciel into the shirt, and was about to slip his right leg into the matching shorts, the little began to stir and make soft groaning noises.

"Mmm... papa?" The little boy murmured groggily, reaching up and rubbing an eye with a close-fisted hand.

Sebastian smiled down at him warmly. "Yes, my love, it's me."

The little yawned. "Papa fee'yl be'dder?" He asked, looking up at Sebastian with tired but concerned eyes.

"I do feel a little bit better, darling. My nap really helped, and you taking such good care of me helped, too," Sebastian responded, sliding the boy's legs through the shorts, one at a time.

In all truth, though, Sebastian still felt pretty horrible. But he hadn't lied to his little one, either. His nap did help to alleviate his awful headache and sinus pain from earlier, and waking up to find out his little boy had tried taking care of him in his time of need–helped to put a smile on his face, and gave him something to focus on instead of the sharp pain in his throat and the heat coursing through him.

"I did good job takin' care'a papa?"

Sebastian picked the little back up. "You did a _great_ job taking care of me, my little love. I felt very well taken care of and very much loved. Thank you, sweetheart." He grabbed Ciel's blankie and stuffie up from the rocker, and handed them to the boy.

Ciel's face split into a wide, sleepy grin. "I a'ways take good cares of you, papa. F'ev'er an' ever." The little boy yawned again, nuzzling his face into Sebastian's neck. "Y'ike papa a'ways does for me," Ciel mumbled, before his eyes slipped shut and his breathing evened out in sleep, once more.

Sebastian gazed down at Ciel with a look of love and adoration on his face, bringing the little boy closer and holding him tighter against his body. He really lucked out with his little one. Ciel was kind, he was caring, he was sweet, he was funny, he was considerate, he was generous–in _and_ out of headspace–and he was just downright the most incredible little Sebastian could have ever wished for.

"That's right, my love. Papa will always take good care of you," Sebastian whispered softly against the little one's head, giving his temple a kiss. "Forever and ever, my darling Ciel."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment *cough*theygivemelifeandmotivation*cough* and/or kudos if you enjoyed, and may you have a great day or night! ^_^


End file.
